Moonstone (SBF)
Moonstone is a Gem OC, and the creators Gemsona, who only exists in the Love Like Ours fan series. Appearance Moonstone has an average build, light purple skin, light blue/whiteish hair and a moonstone inside of her left eye. She wears a blue T-shirt and jeans along with a jacket. History Moonstone is the first ever gem (besides Steven) to not have been created in the ground. She was previously a human, and was able to transfer her life source/soul into a gemstone with the help of both Peridot's years of research and Steven's powers. Moonstone knew the Crystal Gems when she was a human and had a crush on Peridot at 17. Lapis and Peridot were already dating, but she somehow became closer to Peridot and developed feelings for Lapis as well. After weeks of being torn in two and a awkward confession, the three decided on a polyamory relationship. Moonstone moved into the barn with Lapis and Peridot and would occasionally help with Crystal Gem situations. Behind closed doors, Moonstone and Peridot both struggled to help Lapis with her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Moonstone was able to understand Lapis more due to her Anxiety issues resulting in Lapis and her forming a very strong emotional bond with each other. After a health scare, Moonstone became incredibly overcome with guilt since she knew she was not taking care of herself and was putting her life at risk. She also realized that both Peridot and Lapis would have to watch her die due to her short human lifespan and feared that Lapis wouldn't be able to handle it. She eventually brought up the idea of genetically altering her body to Peridot, who was at first stunned at the idea, but then began mad research. This research took many years before they attempted the change which was successful. Not much is known about it yet, other than that it was very dangerous. The process will be shown soon in SBFs fannon series. Personality Moonstone has a very shy and reserved personality. As a human, she suffered from Asperger's Syndrome, which was somehow carried over to her gem form despite being a neurological disorder. Due to this she still doesn't always notice social cues, is clumsy, and has intense interests. She is very emotionally detached from others as well, and doesn't like to discuss her feelings. She is mainly quiet around others and does not like to be touched without permission. The only exception to that is Lapis and Peridot whom she trusts. Moonstone shows a strong interest in horror movies and generally dark media. She also enjoys writing fanfiction and shipping much like Peridot does. She is very good with using computer programs, a talent that started from her human childhood. Abilities Moonstone has standard gem abilities since becoming one, but she has trouble figuring them out still. Here is a list of the ones she can use however; *'Shapeshifting '- Moonstone has not master this in it's entirtey, but she is able to change certian parts of her body, much like Steven in the canon episode'' "Cat Fingers". Relationships Peridot (Canon) Moonstone and Peridot are very close as well, and bonded immediately at the beginning of their relationship. Peridot is somewhat protective of Moonstone and oftentimes lets her off the hook when she should be working. Moonstone on the other hand, worries that she does not spend enough time equally with her and Lapis, despite Peridot telling her that it's ok. Moonstone and Peridot are often playful together and like to mess around. Lapis Lazuli (Canon) Moonstone and Lapis have a very strong bond because they both have mental issues with anxiety and stress. So much so, that they are sometimes toxic together, suggesting horrible things to each other for relief from mental pain. ''(Ex. They have cut themselves together, Moonstone suggested heroin to Lapis since she isn't human) Peridot usually steps in during the worst times, but respects their strong connection with each other. Moonstone also wanted Lapis to get help for her PTSD, and worries about her, often making her own stress worse. Steven Universe (character) In the fannon series, Moonstone is obviously friends with Steven, since his powers helped her transition to becoming a gem. She often hangs out with Steven, especially since he is older and Steven will try to teach her about gem abilities and culture. Moonstone is also very grateful to Steven for releasing Lapis from her mirror and convincing both her and Peridot to stay on Earth. Jasper (Canon) As to be expected, Moonstone shows a very strong hatred towards Jasper for abusing Lapis and forcing her to fuse. Bismuth (Canon) Like with Jasper, Moonstone has strong hatred torwards Bismuth due to her attacking Lapis in the gem war and refuses to talk to her or be around her. Trivia *Sulfur and Silver were considered as other gemstone choices when she was deciding which gemstone she wanted to be. *Obviously, Moonstone had a previously human name as evidenced by Peridot and Lapis calling her "Rissy". Despite turning into a gem, her old nickname seems to have stuck. Her actual full name is never heard in the series. Gemstone Category:Gemsonas Category:SBF's Gems